It doesn't matter what everyone thinks
by 4321-G-R-A-C-I-E-1234
Summary: A Neil/Beth story because i don't think that there are enough. They realise that they have feelings for each other but are they meant to be together, what will come in the way of their relationship. I am not very good at summaries, please read and review


_Hi, this is going to be a Neil/Beth story because I don't think that there are enough stories out there, and I love the couple, but I am not very good at writing so any tips would be helpful. Thanks. Xx_

It was nearly time for PC Beth Green to finish her shift, she just had to take some files up to CID and hand them to DI Manson. Word around the relief was that he was in a foul mood today and nobody knew why. She slowly walked up the stairs, wondering whether she would be shouted at, if he was in a bad mood. She saw that he was in the room with one of the DS's Stuart Turner so she decided to wait. She didn't want to be caught doing nothing by one of the senior members so she sat down on one of the chairs outside DI Manson's office and began to sort out the paperwork that she was about to give to the DI. It seemed like ages but eventually the door opened and a rather angry looking DS Turner stormed out before slamming the door behind him. She got up and knocked on the door.

Beth apprehensively knocked on the door she heard DI Manson shout "Come in" she nervously opened the door. DI Manson was bent over his work and he said rather sharply "What do you . . .?" but before he could finish he looked up and saw it was Beth and his expression completely changed. "Sorry PC Green I thought that you were somebody else, what would you like?" She walked across the room closer to him and then extended out her arm which had the folders in for him, "Here you go Sir, the work that you asked for, I'm sorry if there late, I have put in order for you". Even if DI Manson was angry he wouldn't have been able to keep it up looking into her big eyes, there was something about her but he didn't know what. "No that's fine, that was really kind of you, you didn't have to organise them, thank you" he gave her a smile which was quite rare. She returned the smile and then walked towards the door.

He looked up from his work and saw her about to walk out "Are you going out for a drink then?" he asked her. She replied "No, I am going to get changed then I am going to catch the bus" Neil looked shocked at this "Why are you getting the bus?" She smiled "Well it's a long story, but anyway my car is broke and I have no other way to get home". Neil smiled back "I could take you . . . I mean, well I am passing your way anyhow and I am leaving soon, and a nice young girl like you shouldn't be walking around alone" Beth melted inside when he called her nice but she thought to herself, why would a good looking man like DI Manson like her. Little did she know, a similar thought was going on in DI Manson's head, he was thinking, why an attractive young girl like her would be interested in him? Beth didn't know quite what to say "Erm thank you Sir, that is very kind, but you needn't" Neil noticed how anxious she looked and so said "No it's ok, I insist, I will see you out the front in 10 minutes OK?" "Thanks Sir" Beth replied before walking out the door.

She walked down to the locker room and got changed into her skinny jeans and nice top, she walked out the front of the station and waited for DI Manson, he didn't take long, they walked to his car together and he opened the door for her, "Thank you Sir" she said. Neil smiled at her "we aren't at work anymore, you can call me Neil, ok?" She smiled "Ok s...Neil"; she found it hard to break the habit of calling him Sir. They drove back to hers in a comfortable silence, they got there and Neil turned to her "Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow morning, before work, so that you don't have to get the bus?" Beth could see that the DI was nervous, and she wondered what about, so she decided to be brave and ask, "Thanks, if you don't mind, hmm I was wondering ... if you wanted to... only if you have time ... well, do you want to go out for dinner or something?" She looked away obviously embarrassed. Neil noticed this and realised that she felt the same about him, he put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her around to face him, "Yes that would be nice" She smiled so much at his reply, he noticed how gorgeous she looked when she smiled, she noticed that he was staring at her, and decided to be brave. She kept contact with his eyes and leaned in, their lips touched and she kissed him, when he realised what was happening, he kissed her back, but then he got scared and pulled back "I'm sorry Beth, I like you but I need time to think, I will pick you up tomorrow about 7.30" Beth got out of the car and walked up to her flat, when she had got there Neil drove away. Beth got inside, very confused and hurt; she had thought that he liked her too.

_Thank you for reading; I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review, any tips comments would be greatly appreciated. I don't think that there are enough Neil/Beth stories, so people please write some, thanks again. I think that this is my longest chapter yey! xx_


End file.
